Executive Law 886
Executive Law 886, also known as Patagonian Law For the Reinforcement of the Land Army is a currently pending of aprooval Law submitted to the Patagonian Unicameral System by Consul Walter Martínez that seeks to initiate a Government and Private-funded military enterprise for the design of new land vehicles in Patagonia and the reequipment and updating of already existing vehicles in the ERP. The Project is to grant the Consul powers to order the creation of State Companies and contract with privates on the field of military production, and to hire engineers, designers and scientists to help in the remaking of the ERP. It would grant the Consul the power to spend up to the 4% of the Yearly GDP for 16 NE. Some of the projects so far known to the public are: *The End of the Corvo missile, to be replaced with a more modern version, closer to the AIM-9 or the Sea Sparrow. *The creation of a Land Troop Fighting Vehicle, both light and heavy. Already the TAM VCTP covers that area so it is likely it will be an update for this old tank. *The manufacture of a TAP-16 and investigations on the fate of already-produced TAP-15s. *An unspecified AA System. Foreign Proposals Tarakia *General Dynamics Missile Systems/Raytheon Missile Systems: RGM-133 ArcLight II Extreme Long Range Cruise Missile The ArcLight II is an Extended Range, All Weather, Hypersonic Cruise Missile being developed to replace the BGM/RGM/UGM-132 ArcLight Cruise Missile in service with the Democratic Republic Military. The ArcLight II will have several advantages over the current Block V and VI ArcLight I missiles. One of them is the 7,500 pound warhead. The variant being proposed is the Land Based (RGM) version. *General Dynamics Missile Systems: AIM-11X Sidekick The transfer of license agreements and Domestic Production Rights would allow Patagonia to develop a domestic version of the AIM-11X Sidekick in varying roles to suit the countries needs. *General Dynamics Missile Systems: MIM-11 Gargoyle The "true" land based version of the Sidekick developed for the M271 Rapier Advanced Air Defense System, it and it's improved version, the Viper are being offered to Patagonia. *Raytheon Missile Systems: RIM-176 Standard Extended Range Active Missile (SM-7) Another entry into the category that could replace the Corvo, the RIM-176 is a development of the RIM-174, designed to be mainly launched from the Mark-46 Vertical Launch System and to be used with AEGIS, with the proper tools it can be adapted to a land based system or a system that does not use AEGIS known as ERAM-NA(Non Aegis). *Allison Military Engines: V10E2 Twin Turbocharged Diesel Engine Arguably the most common diesel engine in use with the Democratic Republic Military, being used in such vehicles as the M1127 Guardian Family of vehicles and the M1121 Coyote Family of vehicles. It produces 1250 horsepower, Allison is proposing this for the new domestically designed and developed APC/IFV. *General Dynamics Armament Systems: Mark-44/M244E1 30mm Autocannon A development of the Bushmaster M242 25mm Autocannon, the M244E1 was developed by GDAS to equip Bradley Fighting Vehicles with more firepower but at a reduced capacity of ammunition carried(600 rounds as opposed to 900 rounds). This could effectively give the new domestically designed and developed APC/IFV firepower on par with the M2A3 and M3A4s.